Synthesis of three newly observed low molecular weight virus-coded RNA's will be studied in adenovirus-infected cells. Their relation to other virus-coded RNA's will be examined, in particular their relation to VA RNA, nuclear virus-specific RNA and cytoplasmic poly(A)-containing mRNA. Their cellular location will be determined as well as when in the virus replication cycle their synthesis begins. An attempt will be made to establish which enzymatic activity is responsible for their transcription. Experiments will be performed to map the genes coding for these minor RNA's on the adenovirus genome. The studies of the primary structure of these RNA's will be continued and the determination of their complete nucleotide sequence will be attempted. It will be determined whether these RNA's are methylated. Clues to the possible biological role of these RNA's will be sought by determination of the role they play in priming adenovirus DNA replication, by analyzing their synthesis in abortive adenovirus infections, by use of temperature-sensitive mutants of adenovirus and by determining whether they are present in adenovirus-transformed cells.